Missed Post
by StarDuchess
Summary: Draco intercepts a holiday party invitation meant for Harry. What diabolical scheme will he instigate now? Written for Slythindor100's 25 Days of Harry and Draco advent drabbles. Will be slash, H/D. COMPLETE.
1. parts 1-5

This is a series of Advent Drabbles for Slythindor100's 25 Days of Harry and Draco image prompts.

**Prompts 1-5:** owl post office, snowed over Underground sign, holiday Christmas wreath, Hogsmeade archway and sign, and chestnuts roasting

* * *

Harry ran toward the owl post, intent on getting there before closing. He'd had to work through lunch, not chat with his coworkers, and dodge his boss while still dropping off his assignments just to get out of the building by 4:30 pm. Apparating to Diagon Alley, he had mail orders to place before the guaranteed holiday delivery deadlines closed tomorrow.

He grinned and thanked the clerk inside the shop. So elated he'd made it, that he didn't see who was behind the door as he left the owlery, smacking them in the head.

"Blast it, Potter! Watch what you're doing!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I-" His speech faltered as he took in the blond hair and grey, irritated eyes before him. "Malfoy. Sorry about that. Us lesser mortals have problems seeing when the sun shines off your hair like that. Excuse me." Without waiting for a reply, he walked off.

Draco stared at his retreating form, sneering at Harry's rude comments. That prat didn't have to be so mean. He then glanced down and saw an envelope dropped at his feet. With one raised eyebrow in curiosity he picked it up. It was addressed to Harry James Potter.

* * *

Draco examined the return address on Harry's letter, but he didn't recognize the name. Corvis Estates. He wondered about the contents: business proposal, thanks, advertisement. Whichever it was, he would wait to open it.

After posting his own letters, he returned to the Muggle streets of London via the Leaky Cauldron and made his way to the snow-covered sign of the Underground that was two blocks down. He slid his pass through the machine and, with long practice, navigated his way to the appropriate platform.

Soon he was whisked away on the tube to home, fingers stroking over Harry's letter.

* * *

Draco reached his flat, noticing his neighbors' doors all sported tawdry, faux holiday wreaths that were stored in a box eleven months of the year, but instead his was made with real evergreens, pine cones and berries. In his opinion, if one was going to decorate, one should go all the way with the effort.

He unlocked his flat and stepped inside, taking off his coat and calling for his house-elf. "Blinky, hang this up and then pour me a hot apple cider. I'll be in my office."

Blinky popped silently into the room, a trick he'd been taught by the Hogwarts elves and proved useful while living with Muggles. "Yes, Master Malfoy."

Draco walked to his study and tossed the other mail onto his desk. Gently opening the envelope addressed to Harry, he took out the parchment and read the missive.

_Harry James Potter_

_You are Cordially Invited_  
_to the Annual Holiday Ball_  
_at Corvis Estates_

_on Saturday, December 22_  
_at Eight o'clock in the Evening_

_Please RSVP_

Draco was intrigued. He would have to find out more about this Corvis bloke and his relationship to Potter. Was it business or personal? He would be sure to find out.

* * *

Harry walked under the archway to Hogsmeade, smirking at the boar's image on its sign. He still found it odd that a town so full of magic would use such a mundane animal as its mascot.

With a confident stride he continued toward his destination. Weasleys Wizard Weezes (Take Two) stood garishly upon the street, bright, bold colours announcing the latest products and holiday sales. Harry walked right in to find a crowd browsing the shop.

"Hello, George, looks like business is booming." They clapped each other on the back in happy greeting.

"It's been going strong since the Holiday Pops made it to the shelves. Everyone's buying them for their parties. Speaking of which, did you get Corvis' invitation?"

Harry looked a little surprised. "No, I didn't. He already sent them out?"

"Yeah, got mine three days ago."

"It wouldn't have gotten lost in the post, so maybe he sent the one for both of us."

"I wouldn't mind taking you, you sexy bloke. I'll have to brew some Distraction Powder to keep the others off you, though." George winked.

Harry rolled his eyes at that. "You know that never works for long. But, sure, I'll go with you."

* * *

Draco firecalled Theodore Nott. "I need to discuss a name but not over the floo. May I come over?"

"Of course. I'm not busy."

Draco flooed to his friend's sitting room, side-stepping the plate of roasting chestnuts at the last possible second.

"Ack, sorry about that," Theo said. "Forgot they were still there. Want one?" He took the plate off the fire and set it on a trivet to cool.

Draco shook his head. "No, thank you. Not my favourite."

"Well, have some Troll Dung Christmas Brandy, at least." He poured the drink for Draco, who accepted the glass. "So, who's this chap you want to discuss?"

"What do you know about Corvis Estates?"

Theo shrugged a little. "Donald Corvis is an estate lawyer. Good businessman, upstanding citizen. Don't know much about his family other than he has two daughters."

"Why haven't I heard of him?"

"He deals mostly with child placement cases and trust funds. A lot of muggleborns and half-bloods use his services. Why?"

"I ran across his name the other day. Seemed important to know."

"I can look further into him. Get you an audience?"

"That would be fantastic, yes." Draco's eyes gazed far away with possibilities.

* * *

**A/N:** so that's the opening! I'll post each set of five prompt drabbles together as a chapter. See you next on Dec 10.


	2. parts 6-10

This is a series of Advent Drabbles for Slythindor100's 25 Days of Harry and Draco image prompts.

**Prompts 6-10:** mouse nutcracker, sleepy puppy w Santa hat, Christmas biscuits, large tree in front of manor, frost on glass

* * *

Harry and George were finishing up the lunchtime rush. Even though he was a silent partner, Harry liked to help out at the shop on Saturdays.

"So, Harry, did you get all your holiday shopping done?"

"Yeah, I just managed to get to the owl post the other day with my purchase orders. I would still like to get a stocking stuffer or two. Any ideas?"

George smiled at him. "How about our new Nutcracker figure? Cute little mouse with gold accents. It marches around your desk and irritates your visitors."

Harry grunted. "I could use one of those at the office."

"Then take two. You're always good for instant publicity."

Harry snorted. "Don't I know it. I haven't had a proper date in eight months between my fans and the paparazzi."

George clapped him on the back. "Take heart, mate. You'll find somebody special soon. And if not, I'm sure Lee and I could round you up a good night at least."

"Oh, joy," Harry deadpanned. "That's just what I needed: you two as matchmakers."

George laughed. "Could be worse. When are you going to see Corvis again?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tell him I accept and am bringing you."

"Will do."

* * *

"Mister Draco Malfoy," the house-elf announced.

"Thank you, Inky. Lord Malfoy, I'm surprised to see you in my office. Anything I can get you?" Donald Corvis asked. He was a rotund man with a friendly face and a laugh line or two. His office was rich and to taste, but not overly extravagant. Draco could tell it wasn't dressed to impress, but it was rather done up in a style that held significance to its owner.

"Some tea would be great, thanks."

"Sure. Inky, make it so." The house-elf disapparated. "Please, take a seat. Maxy! Out of my chair, you silly dog." Donald picked up a small, yellow dog wearing a Santa hat and placed him on the floor to sleep. Inky popped back in with refreshments, and they each took a cup.

"So, what brings you here?"

Draco answered in as level a tone as possible. "I heard you were handling some of the muggleborn placements in our world and wished to confer about the state of their readiness to join our society."

Donald grunted. "I'll bet you are. Excuse me, Lord Malfoy, but that seems a bit presumptuous, don't you think? Society isn't based on one person's opinion."

* * *

Draco did not look put out with Donald's jibe. "On the contrary, Mister Corvis, it is very possible for one person's opinion to sway and influence society as a whole. Just look at the last war. Half the populace was following whatever that rag the _Daily Prophet_ printed, not to mention what statements the Ministry posted."

"Oh, and you following the Dark Lord's orders can be taken as a counter example of that?"

Draco looked decidedly uneasy, but he chose not to make a scene. Instead, he picked up one of the Christmas Tree decorated biscuits and nibbled on one side of it. "I'll admit to my family's... involvement with the Dark Lord, as that is public record. And it furthers my point that one man can make a difference."

"And what does that have to do with the Muggleborns?" Donald was getting more irritated as they talked. "If you're here to spout a bunch of Pure-blood nonsense about keeping Muggleborns in their place, then you can just march yourself right out of my office!"

Draco looked him square in the eye. "You misunderstand me, sir. I'm not here to ostracize them. I'm here with a business venture to help."

* * *

"Well," said Donald as he walked Draco outside, "I must say I'm most impressed, Lord Malfoy. I had not expected such generosity from you."

Draco stopped beside the large Christmas tree near the front entrance and lifted his chin in defiance. "Some of us did see the error in our beliefs, Mister Corvis. We were not wrong in wanting a better Wizarding world; we were just wrong in what 'better' looked like."

Donald nodded in assent. "Say, I'm having a holiday ball here on the 22nd. Would you like to come?"

A spark twinkled in Draco's eyes. "I'd be honoured."

* * *

Draco skittered home after his meeting with Corvis. He picked up Harry's invitation and envelope, resealed it, and headed back out the door.

He headed over to the owl post and remailed Harry's letter. After all, he couldn't show up that prat if said prat didn't attend the same Christmas ball as him.

Mission accomplished, he sauntered down Diagon Alley thinking he might pick up a new dress outfit. He noted the frost on the shop windows. It was very silvery and sparkly, and it gave him an idea for his new threads. With a smirk he entered Twilfitt &amp; Tattings./lj-cut

* * *

**A/N:** There's the next set. We'll get to the ball soon. Reviews are nice presents. See you next on Dec 15!


	3. parts 11-15

This is a series of Advent Drabbles for Slythindor100's 25 Days of Harry and Draco image prompts.

**Prompts 11-15:** black and white wolves, hot chocolate, shelves of wand boxes, poinsettia flowers, red and green cocktail drinks

* * *

"Hiya, George," Harry said, walking into the WWW a few days later for dinner. He'd had a long day at the Ministry and was famished, so he was looking forward to the meal. "Still quite a few people here," he said, frowning at the crowd.

"Be right with you." George was busy placing non-breakable spells on a woman's purchases, so he hadn't seen Harry walk in. "That'll be two galleons and seven knuts. Thanks. Yeah, it's crazy, Harry! Our profits are skyrocketing."

Once the lady had paid and left, he glanced over at Harry, eyes widening in surprise. "Goodness. Interesting jumper you've got there."

"Yeah, I saw it in the store the other day, needed a new one and bought it. I just liked the image."

George smirked, watching the two wolves - one white, one black - chase each other through a wintery landscape in rows across the jumper. "That's rather romantic, ain't it?"

It was Harry's turn to widen his eyes, this time in shock. "What? No, it isn't. It's playful."

"Whatever you say, dear." George gave him a skeptical look, which Harry took offense to.

"It's whimsical, you berk. Besides, I like the contrast."

"Huh-huh. Keep telling yourself that."

* * *

"So, Harry, anyone catch your eye lately?" George asked, while scraping up the last of his beef wellington into his mouth. He hummed happily at the delicious taste.

His joy was infectious and Harry couldn't help the smile nor the chuckle it formed in him, despite the sad topic of conversation. "No, no one. Not that I've really had time to look, mind you. The last two months especially have been hectic."

"Getting anywhere with the Department of Education?"

Harry half-shrugged, half-nodded. "Some. Donald's helped a lot with getting that straightened out, but the Ministry is full of red tape and bureaucrats who just want to sit on their arses."

"Tell me about it, mate. It took Fred and I months of cajoling just to get a single license for the business."

"Plus a few pranks along the way," Harry grinned knowingly.

"You will have to go through my barrister for any accusations, sir," George told him, also grinning. He waved his wand and sent the dishes to the sink. "Fancy some hot chocolate? I've got a new product I'd love to talk to you about."

"Will it get you in trouble?"

George smirked. "Of course."

"Sure then, talk on."

* * *

"...so then the rampaging reindeer knocked around Christmas presents and ladies' skirts, and Santa yelled, 'Get back here, you clods!'"

Harry doubled over with pain of laughter, spitting his hot chocolate. "Talk about a product testing gone wrong! And the repairs must have been astronomical."

"Yeah. Good thing the kinks have been ironed out. Oh, and I've got something else for you for the Corvis Holiday Ball."

Harry followed George to the backroom of their shop. The place was lined with shelves of boxes full of products.

"Ah, here we go. I'll be bringing some trick wands for fun holiday flare, and you, Harry, may have the Fizzy Whizzy. Just put a few drops of this in people's drinks and we'll all have a fun evening."

Harry chuckled. "Just as long as we don't get arrested."

"Oi, what you should be worried about is making a catch! Really, Harry, look around the party and try to find someone. There'll be loads of people there, many of them with a common interest. Promise me you won't brood all night?"

Harry rolled his eyes. He hated people trying to set him up, but this was George. "Okay, okay, I promise."

"Great!"

* * *

"Hiya, Harry. Looking forward to the party tonight?" George asked, his face in the floo.

"Merlin, yes. I spent all day yesterday at the Ministry attempting to iron out kinks for a new Muggleborn primary school. I'll need Donald's input on the legalities, but that can wait. I very much needed this break." With the start of Yule last night, he was officially on holiday.

"Well, come on, then. We can leave from here."

Harry stepped through the floo.

"Wow, you look fantastic! Those are some fancy dress robes."

Harry wore black brocade that shimmered with floral patterns in the light. Red poinsettias were embroidered over it in a collage down the back. He cut a striking picture. "Thanks. You look good, too."

George had opted for velveteen in a deep forest green that complimented his colouring, but he couldn't compare. "Not half as fine as you. I'll dare say the bees will flock to your beautiful foliage."

Harry blushed. "Right. Ready to go?"

George nodded. He took Harry's arm and side-alonged him to Corvis'. The place was bustling with activity.

"Gentlemen! So good of you to come." Donald's rosy cheeks told them he was already in good holiday cheer.

* * *

"Donald, old man," George greeted their host. "Looks festive. I can already tell this party's going to be wicked."

Donald laughed. "Well, when you're around, that's not far off the mark." He winked conspiratorially and they all grinned. "Have some spirits! Red and green this year-peppermint and cinnamon. Try one! And they match your outfit quite nicely, Harry."

They thanked him for his hospitality and walked into the main ballroom festooned with garland and lights. They saw floating trays of said drinks and nodded to each other. Splitting up, they walked past the trays, spelling drops of the Fizzy Whizzy into each glass. The drinks did turn a little fizzy, but the real fun would happen later.

After making the first round and saying a few hellos, they met up again. "I know about half the crowd here," said George.

"There are a few new Ministry faces," said Harry, "and some new financial backers that Donald told me would be here tonight."

"Just don't make this all business, okay? Keep your eye out for a date." George's eyes went wide. "Merlin, what is _he_ doing here?"

Harry's eyes followed George's. Striding through the entryway was none other than Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**A/N:** There's the beginning of the ball. Mischief to come. Reviews are nice presents. See you next on Dec 20!


	4. parts 16-20

This is a series of Advent Drabbles for Slythindor100's 25 Days of Harry and Draco image prompts.

**Prompts 16-20:** candy canes, mulled wine, card with ornaments that says "I like your balls", mince pie, Yule log

* * *

Malfoy was wearing rich velvet robes in deep blue with shimmering snowflakes floating down from the top and collecting near the bottom. His hair glimmered silvery to match, and the outfit brought out his intense blue eyes.

"That ferret has some nerve crashing a party that's filled with Muggle supporters," Harry said, picking up a candy cane and crunching on it in annoyance.

"Maybe he heard about the ball and wanted to have some fun!" George slanted his eyes to Harry. "Maybe we should help him achieve that."

A grin slid across Harry's face. "I think you may be right."

* * *

They conferred for a few minutes over exactly what was to be done, and at the very least every plan had Draco ingesting a potion. "Let's start with that mulled wine over there," said Harry. "Give me some Distraction Powder so I won't be seen."

George smiled in amusement. "I'll go see what else I can round up, yeah?"

Harry nodded while accepting the products. He splashed himself with the Distraction Powder, which acted a bit like the Notice-Me-Not spell but the effect could not be ended with a simple Finite. Then he walked over to the aromatic drink. He ladled some out and poured a potion into one of them.

"May I see a house-elf?" Harry called out.

One popped into existence. "How may Inky serve?"

"Take this to Draco Malfoy, there in the blue robes with snowflakes. Say it is compliments of Mister Corvis."

It bowed and took the drink, popping out and popping in again next to Malfoy, who looked to be greeting several Ministry employees. The elf presented the drink and Malfoy accepted it. He took a sip, smiling at the delicious taste of wine, orange, and cloves.

After a few swallows, Draco's eyes glazed over.

* * *

Sipping his own drink, Harry watched Malfoy from the sidelines. People continued to talk to him, but he appeared far away in thought.

Donald Corvis, jovial as ever, approached the group and inquired after their enjoyment. Everyone except Draco said they were fine, lovely party, nice decorations, all that.

Donald noticed Draco's lack of response. "Lord Malfoy, are you alright?"

Harry tensed in anticipation and dread of what Malfoy would say to their host. That wasn't the first person he would have chosen for this.

Draco blinked, scanned the room, looked Donald up and down, and said, "I like your balls."

Donald blushed, eyes going wide in surprise. One person choked and another spewed green liquid onto the floor. The rest froze, flabbergasted, staring at Malfoy.

Draco smiled and gestured around. "Your holiday ball. I like it."

Everyone paused for a beat … and then they all broke into laughter. Donald patted Malfoy on the shoulder. "Good one, Lord Malfoy! I didn't know you had it in you." His smile was filled with mirth.

Malfoy's smile turned into a huge grin. Harry gaped. He'd never seen him smile. It transformed his features from uptight, arrogant prick to … something lovely and real.

* * *

Draco was having a wonderful time. He knew he looked fabulous making his grand entrance. Corvis had already complimented him on his dress robes, and he was pleased with how well he fit with the Winter Wonderland theme of the ball.

"Donald," he said, "what charm did you use to get the lights to dance around?"

Corvis' smile drooped a little at his question. "Not dancing, but they do twinkle merrily, agreed?"

Draco nodded his head. "And these piles of snow, they must have an everlasting-cold charm on them. Quite the decor."

Corvis shook his head. "I'm sorry, Lord Malfoy. I think you've had too much of that mulled wine. Here, eat a mince pie. It'll help soak up the alcohol."

"Don't mind if I do," said Draco, taking the pie and stuffing it into his mouth. He looked around the ballroom and noticed lots of round baubles floating out of people's mouths and noses and ears. He laughed. "Now you have everyone playing with balls!"

He watched Corvis take in the scene, whose eyes widened as bubbles continued to form out of his guests and float toward the ceiling.

"Merlin's beard," Corvis whispered, then shook his head and chuckled.

* * *

Draco was not sure what Corvis' dismay was. This was a fabulous party! There were floating happy snowmen, dancing fairy lights, swaying evergreens, and a conglomeration of poinsettias that was admiring him. He allowed himself to preen, just a little.

"I'd better congratulate him on the bubbles." Corvis waved to a ginger bloke coming toward him. "Great prank, George!"

"Yes, we're pretty pleased with it. Gives it a magical air!"

Draco and Corvis both nodded their agreement.

"Anyway, best be making the rounds. Lots of good wizards to say hello to!" George gave them a wink and Corvis smiled back.

Just then Father Christmas made an appearance. Draco was curious about the reindeer that came in behind him. They looked ready to eat the whole town. "Donald, should those reindeer be fondling the snowmen?"

Corvis' eyes went wide again and he rushed to the nearest reindeer. "Shoo, shoo!"

Suddenly the Ghosts of Christmases Past, Present, and Future floated into the room and started chasing the reindeer and scattering guests. One's antlers caught Draco's robes and pulled him along. He hauled himself onto the beast and rode it around the room, knocking over the Yule log presentation.

Everyone was laughing uproariously.

* * *

**A/N:** Mischief abounds at the Christmas Ball! Happy Yule! Final installment to come Dec 25.


	5. parts 21-25

This is a series of Advent Drabbles for Slythindor100's 25 Days of Harry and Draco image prompts.

**Prompts 21-25:** toast w/ two champagne flutes, silver bells, gingerbread men cookies, Santa putting presents under Christmas tree, sledding in front of Hogwarts

* * *

Once Corvis had stopped the rampage, calmed the reindeer, and settled everyone down, the debris had been cleared and any damage fixed.

"Lord Malfoy, please have a toast with me." He escorted Draco off, motioning to the ginger to follow him. Draco thought it odd that the poinsettias hastened to join them, as well.

In his office, a house-elf popped in carrying two champagne flutes. Corvis took them with a quick 'Thank you.' "George, I'm not sure how you pulled off the prancing reindeer, but I think Lord Malfoy has had enough frivolity for one night. Why don't you give him the antidote?"

George glanced at the beautiful floral arrangement in what appeared to be silent deliberation, then he said, "The reindeer is courtesy of my house-elf, Pinky. She's great at animating statues. As for Malfoy, I can negate the hallucinogen, but the euphoria and good humour will stay for about a day. Those feelings are a part of him. The potion just brings it forward."

Corvis looked slightly surprised. "Alright. Please remove the offending chemical."

George poured an orange substance into one glass and handed it to Draco, who downed it. Within minutes Draco's eyes started to clear.

* * *

The first thing Draco noticed was that the floral arrangement which had followed them was actually Potter's dress robes, and he blushed for thinking them beautiful. He looked over at the ginger man and realised it was the surviving twin Weasley, the one running the joke shop. Then he remembered the rest of tonight's activities.

And smiled. "You utter ponces. I should sue."

"Now, Lord Malfoy, let's not jump to extremes," said Corvis. "These two fools like a good prank, but it's all harmless fun. Right, boys?"

"True," spoke up Weasley. "We thought you could use a night with letting your broom slide."

"And embarrassing me in front of all my new acquaintances, hoping I'd be ostracised in the current Ministry-approved, Muggle-loving society." Draco gave them a knowing stare and the two gulped guiltily. "But I think you've alienated yourselves tonight, since I'm your host's new business partner." He calmly rang the silver bells on Corvis' desk and the house-elf refilled his champagne.

Potter and Weasley just stood there in shock. "Partners in what?"

Corvis clapped Draco on the shoulder. "You are looking at the new financier for the Muggleborn Summer Camp I've had in the works. Cheers, Lord Malfoy!"

* * *

"Cheers, Donald," Draco said, clinking his glass with Corvis' and then drinking.

Weasley shook his head and chuckled a little, whereas Potter still stared at him open-mouthed. "What summer camp?"

"Harry, sorry I hadn't told you about that yet," said Corvis. "I was waiting to get some other backing and then the holidays happened and yeah. We can discuss it all after New Year's. In fact, you and Lord Malfoy should get together and work on details."

It was Draco's turn to stare at Corvis. "Why do you say that?"

"I don't feel you've had much experience with children, Muggleborns in particular - no offense, you just don't seem the type and I know your upbringing - and Harry was not only raised Muggle but is helping to run the new Muggleborn orphanage. His input will be quite valuable to the whole project."

"Potter? With children?" Draco asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh, yes. You should have seen it last week! Harry directed the kids in this holiday play. They were all dressed as gingerbread men, singing and dancing; it was just the sweetest thing ever."

Draco looked at Potter, who was looking back. And for once, they each saw something new in the other.

* * *

"Well, why don't we all kiss and make up? No need for hard feelings on Christmas."

They all looked at one another and finally nodded. Weasley held out his hand first. "Sure. Besides, you looked fab riding that reindeer around." He winked.

Draco felt his face flush deeply, but he shook Weasley's hand anyway. "What they must all think of me," he muttered.

Corvis smirked. "Don't worry about that, Lord Malfoy. Just go back out there like you meant to do that all along, and they'll appreciate the effort it took to make them laugh. Now, you and Harry…," he said, gesturing between the two of them,"...and then we can all go back out and watch Santa deliver the presents."

Draco held out his hand. "At least I won't be seen alongside your normal attire, Potter. Those are very nice robes."

Weasley rolled his eyes. "I made him go to the tailor's. You should have seen the awful jumper he wore last week."

"Hey, I like that jump-"

Weasley shut him up with a look.

Potter then hesitated a second, took a deep breath, and shook Draco's hand. "Likewise, Malfoy. The snow at the bottom is a nice touch."

* * *

The four walked back to the main ballroom, where festivities were still in full swing. Everyone was in good cheer, despite the previous chaos.

Draco looked around, then he looked up. "So the bubbles weren't part of the hallucination?"

"Nope," said Weasley. "Special new product based on the idea of a Muggle bubble machine, but instead we made it into a potion you ingest and the bubbles come out your mouth, nose and ears. It's great for birthday parties."

"No doubt," Draco said drily.

"Actually, we're hoping the children really will enjoy it," said Potter.

Another investor, Thomas Pilfory, came up to them. "Lovely party, Corvis, and wonderful holiday spirit, Malfoy! Reminded me of the Hogwarts' sled rides of my youth."

Draco barely contained his blush, but he took Corvis' earlier advice. "I'm glad I could offer such remembrances to enliven the holidays."

"Yes, a return to happier days after all that You-Know-Who business. Keep it up and you'll go far, Malfoy. Glad to met you here tonight."

"Thank you, sir."

Pilfory walked away.

Potter turned to Draco. "So how did you come to know Donald? This isn't your usual crowd, Malfoy."

"I'm sure you don't know whom my usual crowd is, but to answer your question, do you remember running into me at the owl post?"

"Yes."

"You dropped your invitation."

Potter's eyes grew wide behind his spectacles. "You thief!" Then he broke into laughter. "No wonder it took days to get to me. Well, it sounds like Donald is happy with you. Perhaps we should set up a lunch date to talk through details."

Draco's eyebrow rose. "Romantic much, Potter?"

"I'm not! It's work."

"Keep telling yourself that. I'll pick you up on Tuesday at noon."

They locked eyes and both smiled.

"Happy Christmas, Draco."

"Happy Christmas, Harry."

The End.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews make great gifts anytime - hint, hint.

**Merry Christmas, everyone!**


End file.
